Henry and June's nicktoons summer jam movie
To Celebrate Henry & June's Nicktoons Summer Jam’s 20th anniversary, a movie came out in 2019 June’s outfit: gold ring, gold diamond-shaped earrings, a hot pink sports bra with gold straps around it, a jade transparent skirt with dark green (seen to be green from the skirt) sequin underwear, and pink lace up heels. This film contains an audience of children and flashing lights Various locations the beach local supermarket fairground arcade marina centre retro skate joyland diner wellington pier amusement arcade Transcript (Paramount Animation with 1987 fanfare from mean girls) (nickelodeon movies) Text: PARAMOUNT ANIMATION and NICKELODEON MOVIES presents Text: HENRY AND JUNE'S NICKTOONS SUMMER JAM MOVIE Announcer: ladies and gentlemen, it's h&j's nicktoons summer jam movie! (Audience cheers) Henry: hey everybody! You all like our swimsuits, cause i look hot in those trunks June: and i look hot while wearing a bikini Henry: yes, we are June: and, to start, we'll swim around Henry: and as we swim, we'll preform, swimming in the sea, a parody of bubble o popple o June: great! now, let's sing it! Henry: I really wish I could dance in the sea and all of the fishes swimming around could sing and dance June: Say anything and even sing together we'd be friends on the summer beat Henry and June: Swimming in the sea, just don't let it be, How's the water float float float Henry: Nice to meet you June: Good to see you Henry and June: Swimming, in the sea June: Shout to our song, did you hear about that swimming in the sea? Did you know, this and that? Henry: Say what you mean to a hip to waves and swap a dance of my body tit for tat Henry and June: Swimming in the sea, just don't let it be, How's the water float float float Henry: How do you do? June: What's new with you? Henry and June: Swimming, in the sea, Swimming in the sea, just don't let it be, How's the water float float float Henry: How do you do? June: What's new with you? Henry and June':' swimming, swimming, swimming, in the sea! Yeah! (Giggles) (audience cheers) (at the van) Henry: ok summer jammers, this is our first day of summer jam, and it’s July 5th 1999, where we start the journey june: today, we chose to stay at a little house henry: yep! june: ah yes! (Turns on the fan) nothing better than enjoying a relaxed little house Henry: let’s see what’s on Monday (looks on a computer) yes! The rugrats! And on Tuesday... ah yes, hey Arnold is on Tuesdays! And the wild thornberrys, on wednesdays, and on Thursdays, the angry beavers, and on Friday, is Doug! June: lets do this! (july 6th, 1999, at school) Henry: one day, in 1999, we are in the last day of school. June: it’s a holiday and everyone’s gonna be there Henry: what are you talking to? June: the audience Henry: the children are in the audience? June: yep (July 10th, 1999) Henry: we’re back summer jammers, we’ll talk about how we planned June: Who's ready for the Great Summer Jam Road Trip? Children in Audience: me! Henry: remember kids, No devices on this trip. This is an unplugged road trip. No phones, no Internet. Just family time. Everyone hand over your devices. That’s it. Hand over. Good job! June: but, we don’t have a family (the next day, in July 12th 1999) Henry: you know what, in the year, spongebob finally had his own show that started in Saturday morning June: you should send it to spongebob Henry: come on, I brought a map. We'll kick it old school. June: BAM! (at the beach, july 13th, 1999) Henry: I like the fresh air June: me neither, all the fun stuff we talked is pretty cool (August 11th, 1999, relaxed music was playing) June: our demo was a cd, but, thirteen minutes of heaven Children in Audience: can we play a game? (Many times) Henry: Nuh-uh. First rule of a road trip is the driver is the D.J. June: That's great, because I'm the driver and I picked one of my favourite songs during our trip. It's a family tradition. My dad used to pick the music and kids would sing along. (Me by Taylor swift plays) June: (started singing) I know that I'm a handful, baby, uh I know I never think before I jump And you're the kind of guy the ladies want (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) I know that I went psycho on the phone I never leave well enough alone And trouble's gonna follow where I go (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) But one of these things is not like the others Like a rainbow with all of the colors Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Baby, that's the fun of me Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Henry: I know I tend to make it about me I know you never get just what you see But I will never bore you, baby (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) June: And when we had that fight out in the rain You ran after me and called my name I never wanna see you walk away (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) Both: Cause one of these things is not like the others Livin' in winter, I am your summer Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Let me keep you company Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e (children in Audience: Please stop, please stop!) Henry: Hey, kids! June: Spelling is fun! (Turns off the radio) Henry: ok, kids, fine! June: I was really enjoying that. Kid in Audience: Just try something else. Anything else. June: Okay. You win. You choose "Hola!: Learn to Speak Spanish." NSTRUCTOR: Let's start with the most common greeting, "Hello" or "Hi." "Hi" is simply "Hola" in Spanish. Can you try that, please? Kid in Audience: Hola. Instructor: Hola. Did you get that right? To drink" translates to "beber", Try saying that. Beber. "To read" becomes "leer". Your turn. "To be able to" is "poder" in Spanish. "To know" becomes "saber". - Once again..."saber". Henry: (sighs) this learning cd is boring INSTRUCTOR: How do you say the words "your name" in Spanish? Will you say, "Tu nombre" or "Mi nombre" or "Su nombre"? June: we don’t want to hear that anymore (gasps) You kids are in for a treat.